Death's Equal
by potterfanxp123
Summary: In the Aftermath of "Full Circle", Existence's existence is called into question when she realizes she cut to deep. She calls upon a new Aspect to help her heal. To be Continued in a New Story.


**Working Title** : Death's Equal: A _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, Marvel Universe, DC Universe, and Sekirei_ crossover

 **Author** : potterfanxp123

 **Disclaimer** : One-shot set in the Harry Potter: Aspect of Death fanfiction universe created by mjimeyg. Series should be read as follows: Potter's Protector, M-Day, Death's Little Brother, Full Circle. Full permission has been given by the original author to continue his or her stories as any person desires, as long as credit for the original concepts given. As with mjimeyg, I own none of the various works associated with this story. The concepts of Aspects, Existence, or any other story element not owned by publishers with far more money than I, and contained herein belongs to mjimeyg.

 **Chapter One** : _Death's Opposite_

When Clark Kent fell asleep the night after they successfully moved Xander Harris's home universe, piled beneath his Sekirei and various soul mates, he knew something was different. Not in a bad way, like waking up to realize that your body had transcended another plateau and you were once again stronger than your loved ones, but not in a good way, either.

He could feel it in the very air around him. There was a charge in the air, a jitteriness about the universe that Clark had never felt before as the Right Hand, and Avatar, of Death, an Avatar of Love, and as a speedster recognized by the Aspect of Time as someone to call upon if his Avatars are in trouble. Something different was happening, and if there was one thing that he'd learned in his long existence knowing the Aspect of Death, different didn't always equate too good.

Everything around him seemed to be brighter, even the darkness of night seemed like nothing but a well-lit Friday afternoon. He could hear a faint sound chiming on the breeze, as if a thousand trillion voices had sung out in chorus. His skin tingled with every speck of dust in the air, each one shining to him as brightly as the sun in the sky.

It was a strange, frustrating, horrifying situation for him to be in.

The Norse God of Thunder slowly climbed out of his well-crowded bed, his movements gentle after so-long a life with his large family. He was awestruck at how alive the world felt, how much each and every thing he'd ever taken for granted now seemed gone, forever. He made his way to the kitchen, where he felt a surprising presence.

"Buffy," Clark walked in, his eyes watching the Slayer as she calmly sat nursing a cup of coffee. Her eyes were wide, haunted, and she seemed almost exhausted from the looks of it.

"Hey Clark," Buffy said trying to give him an easy grin. It was hard, if the pained look on her face was any indication. "I should have expected to see you here tonight."

Clark's eyes narrowed a fraction as he saw the terse reaction in her muscles, her arched back, and the way she was grasping the skin above her heart. He looked through her chest, instinct driving him to make sure that his brother's little sister wasn't having a heart attack.

"Don't worry, Existence is communing with me," Buffy said wincing. "It's part of the reason you're here. I need to talk to you, Clark, pass along a message for Existence."

Clark nodded, sitting down as he pulled out his chair and threw up a slew of silencing spells as he said, "How is she?"

"She's hurting," Buffy said. "She cut too much, too far. It was the first time Existence had ever done something like this, and so, proverbially, her knife slipped and she cut a vein. She's… what's the medical term for it...?"

"Hemorrhaging," Clark said softly. "She's hemorrhaging."

"Yeah," the high schooler nodded, "She needed to do something to triage the wound, so that it could heal, but all the Aspects that could do so were either Destroyed, or similar long before Harry became the Aspect of Death.

Way it was explained to me is that at the time, there was a sort of war going on between the Aspects, its why Existence allowed them to create different universes in the first place. The Aspects were fighting each other, sort of like Highlander. They fought, and the winner absorbed the loser, and with it their power."

"Okay," Clark said nodding.

"One got too big, Clark. Existence stepped in, took the power and influence the Aspect had taken into itself, and suppressed it completely. The ironic thing was that the Aspect had only ever fought one other in its life, and the power that came out of it was huge. She locked it away, imprisoned it. Since the Aspect didn't have a consciousness, it hasn't felt, or cared, but now she's unlocked it. Freed it, and placed it somewhere she knows it will be kept safe."

"Inside me," Clark said.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded wincing as she clutched her stomach. "You're already respected, Clark. You're already powerful, and Harry himself sees you as his figurative equal, its why you were chosen to hold the mantel Aspect of Creation. She needs you to stop the hemorrhaging cutting out the cancer of my universe caused. She needs you to separate from Harry, go on your own path for a while. You know enough now, you've been trained by Harry for this moment, Clark."

"How do I heal Existence?"

"Go out, create. Spread your Avatars, who you should feel your connection with reforming, direct them. Heal those that need it, start the spark of life in lifeless areas. Create, Clark."

Clark nodded.

"Okay, Buffy. Tell Existence that my family and I will leave tomorrow. I need to explain all this to Harry, unless you can do it."

"That's fine," Buffy sighed, "She said it will take a long time for her to fully heal, at least millions of years, but that the pain is already dulling from Creation being awake. She is sorry, Clark."

"I know," Clark said, "I can feel Existence, now. I think that's why Creation was locked up in the first place, Creation allows Existence to grow, to spread. Such an intimate relationship is profound."

"Exactly," Buffy said. "Luna and I will be trying to help Existence all day tomorrow, so just let Harry know to tell us when you leave. And keep in touch, you Big Dumb Alien."

"I will, short little Slayer."

Buffy snorted, punching his arm with a baleful glare as she said, "I am sorry Clark. I know how much the family means to you."

"It's meant to be, Buffy," Clark said softly. "We'll see everyone again. Harry might be upset, but he'll be equally happy that he now has a corporeal equal."

"Yeah," Buffy said happily. "Bye Clark."

The next day came quickly, and with it tearful goodbyes as Clark told his family, and the rest of their family, about the conversation he'd had with Buffy the night before.

He'd quickly realized that the Phoenixes were his Avatars when he noticed the thread between Chloe and him, which confirmed was similar to the ones Neville, Jean and the Cuckoos all shared with him. What made it even clearer, later that morning, was the broken soul that the Stepford sisters shared, and the soul echoes that followed them around. His first, direct, use of his power was to urge their soul to heal, which lead to their surprise when they burst into identical flames and their ashes split into five equally small bodies.

Clark paled, thinking Harry was going to be angry, but the Aspect of Death had just taken it in stride and asked if Clark could heal his soul. So Clark tried.

And succeeded.

Holes the Aspect of Death's soul had accumulated over his long years of life healed in seconds, even though none of his mortal wives came back across the barrier to greet him. Harry hadn't expected it, but still claimed to feel better than he had in millions of years.

Clark did the same for Amara, whose soul mate had died the day Harry arrived in the X-Men's world, then healed Laura's soul, which had never fully formed, giving it true life. She had been so happy she'd kissed him in excitement, as Harry laughed.

Clark then turned to his dad, whose soul had broken when his mom died, and healed it before he sighed unhappily and hugged. Harry handed him a large chest, which Clark knew would be full of diamonds and precious metals, so that they'd have a currency before the new Aspect and his family disappeared.

To Be Continued in "Where the Fae Are We"?


End file.
